


I still love you

by wbkstrawberry



Series: ISLY Universe [1]
Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emilio Osorio Marcos - Freeform, LGBT, Light Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Smoking, They broke up but still love each other, aristemo, emiliaco - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbkstrawberry/pseuds/wbkstrawberry
Summary: Emilio y Joaquín eran pareja, pero a pocos días de cumplir 7 meses Emilio simplemente decide terminar la relación, Joaquín por más que le pide una explicación jamás obtiene una respuesta. A las pocas horas de terminada su relación Joaquín se entera de que Emilio está en otra rellación, cosa que le destruye emocionalmente y a consecuencia de esto Joaquín decide irse a estudiar actuación a Nueva York ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se encuentren en un evento sin saber que el otro asistiría?
Relationships: Emilio Marcos/Joaquin Bondoni, Emilio Osorio/Joaquin Bondoni
Series: ISLY Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. what did I did wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, es mi primer fanfic y no soy la mejor escribiendo entonces probablemente haya inconsistencias y perdonenme si hay errores de ortografía. Haré lo posible por actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, es todo ig disfruten <3

Emilio y Joaquín eran pareja, pero a pocos días de cumplir 7 meses Emilio simplemente decide terminar la relación, Joaquín por más que le pide una explicación jamás obtiene una respuesta.

Esa misma noche Niurka sube una foto donde en la descripción se refiere a Seidy como su nuera, novia de Emilio, pero ¿cómo? si ellos habían terminado hacía unas horas y Seidy solo era su amiga. Eso solo lo deja pensando ¿qué si me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo? ¿hice algo mal? ¿por qué? mientras más preguntas se hacía más difícil se le hacía retener el llanto y su corazón más roto se sentía.

Joaquín y Emilio frente al público trataban de llevarse como antes, pues no querían que su público se preocupase, pero cuando estaban solos se podía notar la incomodidad y la frialdad de Joaquín hacia Emilio. Lo único que deseaba Joaquín era terminar esa gira y así poder alejarse de ese entorno que tanto le lastimaba.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de terminar aquel tour ambos perdieron la comunicación, todo rastro de amistad y amor se había desvanecido. Joaquín por su parte se fue a estudiar actuación a una universidad muy prestigiosa de nueva york, mientras tanto emilio siguió su carrera musical haciendo sold outs en todos sus conciertos. Cada quién siguió con su vida, pero emilio jamás pudo no sentirse culpable por lo que había sucedido, él jamás habría terminado con el otro joven, pero todos a su alrededor decían que era lo mejor para él y para su carrera, él decidió no reprochar pues, era su familia y ellos sabían lo mejor para él ¿verdad? el otro muchacho lo era todo para él, él era su mundo.

Por azares del destino ambos jóvenes son invitados a un evento sin saber que el otro asistiría. Emilio al ver a aquel joven de nuevo fue... fue un sentimiento que no podría explicar con palabras.

De un momento al otro se encontraba frente a Joaquín, había crecido, sus facciones habían pasado de las de un adolescente de 16 años a las de un joven de 25, se veía malditamente bien, pero por el momento eso no era lo más importante, lo tenía de frente y con unas ganas de gritarle a los 4 vientos lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Joaquín mientras tanto sentía como el corazón podría salirse de su pecho, hacía mucho no pensaba en él, pero por bien a su estabilidad mental su mánager se lo llevó casi a rastras porque se le hacía tarde, sin dejar que ninguno dijera algo.

En ese momento Emilio comprendió que ese pequeño vacío que sentía en el pecho, el cual había aparecido hacía mucho y con el cual había tenido que aprender a vivir, era el vacío que Joaquín había dejado años atrás.

Joaquín sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, sentía tanto felicidad como tristeza y algo de rabia el posterior encuentro con su ex-pareja, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, él estaba ahí porque iría a promocionar su primer papel protagónico en una película.

Emilio había crecido muchísimo musicalmente y Joaquín lo notó en su presentación, al terminar lo que parecía ser su última canción, Emilio tomó el micrófono y dijo

— Sé que la canción pasada debería haber sido la última, pero me gustaría cantar esta canción- tomó su guitarra y pidió que la conectaran al equipo de sonido, agradeciendo con una voz suave- hace muchos años perdí al que era el amor de mi vida porque decidí seguir lo que la gente de mi alrededor decía y no lo que mi corazón decía, no saben lo mucho que me arrepiento de mis decisiones —dijo pasando la mirada por la mesa donde Joaquín estaba sentado— herí a la persona que más amo y tuve que aprender a vivir con el vacío que provocó su partida. bueno, para no hacer esto más largo esta canción es muy importante para mí y que representa a esa persona, se llama si al final tengo tu amor, espero que la disfruten—

En este punto los ojos de varias personas tenían lágrimas incluyendo los de Joaquín, todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo salieron a flote con sólo unas palabras, pero él era fuerte y sabía que Emilio le había hecho daño y mucho así que no se dejaría llevar por solo unas palabras bonitas.

Aun así, mientras veía a Emilio cantar aquella canción que le había dedicado ese día en el teatro con todo su corazón no pudo evitar no sentirse como años atrás. el chico se levantó de la mesa, retirándose a uno de los camerinos que les habían proporcionado; ganándose varias miradas incluyendo la del joven cantante y siendo seguido por su co protagonista.

Joaquín entró al primer camerino vacío que vio, prácticamente desplomándose en el sillón sintiéndose demasiado abrumado por lo que estaba sucediendo, segundos después su compañero entró con él buscándolo con una mirada preocupada.

— Hey ¿estás bien? ¿te sientes mal? todo el evento te he notado ra...— no pudo terminar la frase porque Joaquín se abalanzó a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto

— Es él Matthew, es de quien te hablé— dijo entre sollozos y en ese momento lo comprendió todo. ellos habían sido amigos desde la universidad, siempre estuvo ahí para Joaquín, estuvo ahí los primeros meses donde por las noches Joaquín se quedaba dormido en sus brazos mientras lloraba, lo vio superar poco a poco a aquella persona que había dejado su corazón hecho trizas, pero esa persona había regresado haciendo que el rubio se preocupara aún más por su amigo

—Vamonos si es lo que quieres, no es bueno para ti — le dijo apretándolo más hacia él, sintiendo como Joaquín se escondía en su cuello y trataba de controlar su respiración

—No, debo hacer esto, es mi responsabilidad y lo sabes Matth — le contestó aún sin separarse de él

—Está bien, solo me preocupas — comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tratar de consolarlo, odiaba verlo así

—Si lo superé una vez lo volveré a hacer, estaré bien — dijo sonriendo en el cuello de su amigo

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la puerta del camerino se abrió dejando ver una figura esbelta, quien se quedó sorprendido y herido al ver aquella escena. rápidamente Joaquín se levantó y junto con él Matthew, quien se puso enfrente de el en señal de protección.

—Joaquín... — le llamó en voz baja, haciendo que el nombrado solo se escondiera más detrás de su amigo al sentirse vulnerable

— Vámonos— susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Matthew escuchara quien afirmó con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano

— Quítate por favor— le dijo a Emilio cuando vio que no se movía de la puerta

— Déjame hablar con él— lo miró a los ojos tratando de convencerlo, pero fallando en el intento —tengo mucho que explicarle —

— Él mercería una explicación hace años no ahora, imbécil —le contestó furioso —ahora muévete o te juro que te r... —no pudo terminar la frase porque Joaquín comenzó a jalar su traje desde atrás.

— Déjalo, creo que es mejor ahora que nunca— dijo Joaquín por fin saliendo de detrás del más alto llevándose una mirada de incredulidad.

— Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo con él—

— Matthy, por favor— lo miró con esos ojos que siempre hace cuando quiere conseguir algo, esos ojos que solo le hacía a Emilio.

Emilio sentía una presión y un calor muy molesto en su pecho, solo podía pensar en alejar a ese tal "Matthy" de Joaquín, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, porque él lo había dejado ir.

— Bien, pero estaré afuera — dijo revolviendo el cabello de Joaquín y dándole otro abrazo —y tú —señaló a Emilio — como le vuelvas a hacer algo te parto la cara— recibiendo un leve golpe de Joaquín junto con un "que habíamos hablado sobre la violencia unga unga" mientras le daba una leve sonrisa a su amigo.

En el momento en el que Matthew salió de la habitación Joaquín se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando a Emilio con una ceja alzada esperando a que hablara, pero Emilio no decía nada, sentía cada emoción a flor de piel y, aunque ya había tenido esta conversación consigo mismo tener a Joaquín entre suyo solo le hacía ponerse más nervioso.

— Entonces? — le dijo cortantemente —vas a hablar o ya me puedo ir? tengo cosas importantes que hacer— haciendo un ademán de levantarse del sillón.

— Nonono —habló rápido —por favor quédate — le dijo tocando la rodilla del otro evitando que se parara.

Ese fue el primer contacto que tuvieron en la noche, Joaquín se quedó aturdido al sentir la calidez de su mano a través de su pantalón sintiendo como su rodilla parecía hormiguear. lo único que Joaquín atinó a hacer fue lentamente tomar la mano de Emilio y quitarla de su rodilla.

— Okey, no sé cómo comenzar — suspiró.

— Déjame ayudarte ¿por cuánto tiempo, Emilio? —Emilio solo escuchó dolor en sus palabras, pero no comprendió a que se refería y Joaquín al notar eso volvió a preguntar — a ver Emilio, ¿por cuánto tiempo me engañaste con ella? —

Emilio al escuchar esto se quedó perplejo ¿ella? en ese momento las cosas hicieron clic, por todos estos años Joaquín había pensado que lo engañe con Seidy.

—Joaquín, mírame — le dijo, pero el otro seguía viendo a la nada —mírame —repitió sentándose en el sillón y tomando con cuidado la cara de Joaquín — Joaquín, yo jamás te engañe, no podría hacerlo —

— Entonces Emilio? —apartó la mano del otro rápidamente — terminamos y a la semana ya estabas con Seidy, explícame cómo le hiciste para tirar nuestra relación a la basura y a la semana haber encontrado a alguien más —hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de no llorar — ¿tan poco fui para ti? — susurró con la voz llena de dolor

— Joaco...— dijo tratando de consolar al menor

— No me llames así Emilio— Emilio sintió que algo pequeño se rompía dentro de él al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de Joaquín

— Perdón— le contestó retrocediendo un poco para darle espacio a Joaquín.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? — cuestionó, sin querer realmente saber la respuesta

— Terminé con ella poco después de que te fueras, las cosas jamás funcionaron — trató de buscar la mirada del joven sin éxito — nunca estuve enamorado de ella— hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos por fin se encontraron, sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien y que ya no tenía por qué llorar— mi familia no estaba de acuerdo con nosotros, lo sé, sé que parecía que lo estaban; que parecían felices con nuestra relación pero todo terminó siendo lo contrario.

— No sé cómo lo lograron, pero me hicieron creer que yo podría arruinar tu carrera y que debía romper contigo, alejarte de mí si te amaba y quería que triunfaras en esta vida. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí, te amaba, eras la persona que no importaba cuan mierda fuera mi día que con solo mírate todo volvía a iluminarse. Decidieron contratar a seidy, se nos había visto juntos una que otra vez y tal vez colaría, pero todo dio un giro horrible el día de mi cumpleaños; la gente sabía que las cosas no cuadraban, que ella no era de la persona de la que hablaba en las entrevistas, pero ese día, ellos decidieron decir todas esas cosas de mí y de Seidy. lo único que deseaba era desaparecer y aparecer a tu lado, porque ese día era 25

— Cada célula de mi ser te amaba y te siguen amando, lamento muchísimo todo el daño que te hice y comprendo que no puedas o que simplemente no quieras perdonarme, me hago responsable por las acciones que hice y por las decisiones que tomé — Emilio en el momento en que terminó de hablar miró expectante a Joaquín esperando una respuesta, él solo lo veía con los ojos llorosos tratando de calmar su corazón y de encontrar las palabras correctas, cuando las halló dijo

— Tienes razón Emilio, no puedo perdonarte o al menos no de momento— aunque trató de no llorar Joaquín no pudo evitar no derramar un par de lágrimas mientras decía eso — me hiciste demasiado daño, realmente creo que no comprendes lo que es pasar por meses pensando en qué había hecho mal para que me hicieras eso. tal vez algún día pueda hacerlo y tal vez podamos intentar volver a ser amigos. — terminó limpiando sus propias lagrimas y mirando hacia arriba para tratar de parar las mismas.

“Amigos” esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Emilio, él no quería que fueran solo amigos, a pesar de todos esos años que habían pasado, de todas las cosas que pasaron Emilio seguía enamorado de Joaquín.

Joaquín se paró del sillón para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta se dio la vuelta y miró a Emilio, para después volver a hablar — hace rato antes de que cantaras esa canción ¿a que te referías con “el amor de tu vida”? —

Emilio sonrió de lado y le contestó — porque lo eres, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás, porque si pudiera te daría el mundo entero, podría escribir millones de canciones sobre ti y aun así jamás serían suficientes las palabras para expresar lo que siento cuando te veo — sin darse cuenta Emilio se encontraba llorando de nuevo — desde esa fiesta donde había un niño bonito de cabello chino que llamó mi atención comencé a sentir algo por ti y aunque por mucho tiempo lo confundí con amistad hasta ahora donde se está a punto de estrenar tu primer película donde eres el protagonista y yo estoy a punto de comenzar una gira de conciertos por el mundo te he amado, creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero todo se rompió por mi culpa y me vuelvo a disculpar. Pero si, eres el amor de mi vida, aunque yo no sea el tuyo.

— Creo lo mismo, creo que también eres aquel gran amor que realmente no superaré del todo, podría llegar a decir que somos almas gemelas e incluso que aquel hilo rojo nos une, pero no puedo estar contigo y no sé si en algún momento lo podré — le dijo sinceramente — te sigo amando como desde el primer día —suspiró y finalmente dijo— adiós Emilio, te deseo lo mejor —para después darse la vuelta y salir del camerino dejando a Emilio sollozando en aquella habitación y encontrando a su amigo sentado frente al camerino quien inmediatamente después de verlo corrió para confortarlo. en el momento en el que Joaquín sintió sus brazos rodeándolo rompió en llanto como si de un niño se tratara pidiéndole entre lágrimas que se fueran de ahí.

Emilio, aun sin poder parar de llorar se había quedado sorprendido por lo que Joaquín acababa de confesarle ¿realmente Joaquín le había dicho eso? Joaquín le había dicho que aún le amaba. sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, había lastimado demasiado al otro y probablemente jamás llegarían a ser los mismos de antes pero aun así una pequeña semilla de esperanza se sembró en su corazón.

Cuando Emilio logró tranquilizarse salió del camerino yendo al baño para poder mojarse la cara con agua fría, no iba a salir al evento con la cara roja e hinchada. Al entrar al baño se dirigió directamente al lavabo para así poder lavarse la cara, mientras lo hacia alguien entró al baño, no le tomó mucha importancia así que siguió en lo suyo. Cuando supuso que había sido suficiente levantó la cabeza y se secó la cara mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo sintiéndose estúpido,

 _"Si no hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera terminado con Joaquín tal vez no estaríamos en esta posición, aunque también probablemente Joaquín no se habría ido a estudiar lejos de no haber sido porque rompimos, pero eso no justifica todo el daño que le hice, fui un imbécil, le hice daño y me hice daño a mí mismo también"_ su mente culpó de nuevo a su cobardía y se quedó mirando su propio reflejo por un buen rato hasta que algo que se había movido a su derecha lo sacó de su ensoñación, era Joaquín.


	2. I don't wanna love him but I do

Inmediatamente que Emilio vio a Joaquín trató de huir de ahí pero no pudo, Joaquín lo había tomado de la manga de su saco y jalándolo hacia él terminó a escasos centímetros del otro. Sin darle tiempo a Emilio de procesar lo que estaba pasando Joaquín puso sus manos en la cara del otro y juntó sus bocas en un beso.

Emilio, quien a causa del asombro que le había producido las acciones de Joaquín mantenía sus ojos abiertos sintiendo como Joaquín lentamente comenzaba a mover sus labios sobre los suyos y sin perder el tiempo correspondió el beso. Emilio volvió a sentir lo que aquellos labios provocaban en él, aquellos que tanto había añorado y deseado probar de nuevo.

El beso se había tornado desesperado como si ambos quisieran recuperar todos los besos que no se pudieron dar en todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados. En un intento de sentir a Joaquín más cerca Emilio lo tomó de la cintura sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro joven terminando así Joaquín acorralando a Emilio contra el lavabo.

Antes de que el beso subiera más de tono Joaquín se separa de Emilio, se quedó un momento viendo la cara de Emilio; pasando la mirada desde sus labios hinchados a sus ojos y volviendo su vista a sus labios, como si quisiera probarlos de nuevo. 

Emilio no comprendía lo que había sucedido, Joaquín le había dicho que no quería nada con él, entonces ¿por qué de la nada lo besaba? Ese solo beso les había confirmado a ambos que se seguían sintiendo de la misma forma que como cuando tenían 16 años y Joaquín al darse cuenta de eso entró en pánico. Él ya no quería sufrir

— lo lamento— se separó más de Emilio, Joaquín solo podía sentir como esas ganas de volver a llorar y huir regresaban — te amo— susurró para así salir corriendo de ese baño dejando a Emilio hecho un desastre emocionalmente.

Emilio terminó sentado en el piso del baño por lo que pudieron ser unos cuantos minutos como horas, en esos momentos no tenía percepción del tiempo puesto que en su mente solo se cuestionaba lo que había sucedido antes. Salió de su ensoñación cuando Homero, su mánager entró en el baño buscándolo y diciéndole que el evento había terminado y que ya se tenían que ir.

Por otro lado, Joaquín salió del baño apoyándose en la puerta de este ¿qué acaba de pasar? Pensó ¿por qué lo hice? Él realmente no lo sabía, había sido como un impulso el cual no pudo controlar, lo había visto ahí tan vulnerable y con las palabras que le había dicho rato atrás aun rondando por su mente que de un momento al otro su mano se había movido involuntariamente tomándolo del brazo y ya se encontraba besándolo, se sentía estúpido ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 25 años no pudiera controlar sus acciones?

Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche; lo único que quería era quedarse en el hotel, comer todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera y tal vez llorar un poco más. Se miró al espejo del pasillo y se trató de arreglar antes de volver a salir junto a las demás personas, para su fortuna dada la hora que era no faltaba mucho para que el evento llegara a su fin subiéndole así un poquito el ánimo y ayudándole a fingir una sonrisa para que los medios y las demás personas no sospecharan nada raro.

Ya en el hotel Joaquín prefirió quedarse en el ahí y pedir servicio a la habitación que salir con el resto de la producción a cenar. Joaquín ya estaba acostado en la cama y escuchando su playlist de canciones de banda (su gran mayoría bastante tristes), “no me hubiera enamorado” de Cornelio Vega sonaba por su altavoz cuando unos golpes le interrumpieron, su reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada tal vez esté molestando a alguien con la música, ya es tarde pensó Joaquín para ir a pausar la música e ir a abrir la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien se abalanzó y le beso, asustado Joaquín le empujó haciendo que el contrario se cayera, inmediatamente Joaquín reconoció a la otra persona, era Emilio. 

—no mames que pedo cabrón — le dijo a Emilio ayudándolo a pararse —cómo vergas encontraste mi cuarto? — Emilio no dijo nada solamente lo miró y trató de besarlo de nuevo — ‘perate wey qué haces— le detuvo antes de que lo volviera a besar, dejándolo a pocos centímetros de su cara donde podía oler el aroma a alcohol que emanaba Emilio — hijo de tu pinche padre estuviste tomando— susurró.

— Joaquín— dijo Emilio mirando los labios del mencionado — te necesito— dijo con una voz ronca que derritió a Joaquín _autocontrol Joaquín, autocontrol_ se dijo a si mismo.

— Emilio estás pedísimo qué onda? — trató de cambiar el tema, pero Emilio lo agarró de la cintura, era como un tic que tenía Emilio; aún sin quererlo o simplemente pensarlo sus manos se iban directamente a aquella cintura.

— por favor— susurró en sus labios, en ese momento Joaquín decidió mandar todo a la mierda, le devolvió el beso y empujándolo emilio lo metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él y le empujó contra la puerta aun sin quitar las manos de su cintura.

Las manos de Joaquín se dirigieron directamente al cabello de Emilio jalándolo un poco provocando que Emilio gimiera por lo bajo y causando que Joaquín pudiera introducir su lengua en la boca del contrario haciendo que el beso subiera más de tono. Como pudo empujó a Emilio hacia la cama, tirando su celular y las cosas que había ahí, lo tiró quedando sobre él, rápidamente le quitó la playera y se quitó la suya para volver a besarlo.

En un rápido movimiento Emilio giró a Joaquín ahora quedando este debajo de él, el único ruido que había en aquella habitación eran sus jadeos y los sonidos húmedos del beso que compartían. Joaquín comenzó a sentir como los besos de Emilio bajaban por su mandíbula, besando su cuello, después besando ambas clavículas y dejando un largo camino de besos, sintió como Emilio comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones para des…

— JOAQUÍN BONDONI GRESS DESPIERTA EN ESTE MOMENTO— alguien entró a su habitación sacándolo de un ¿sueño? _¿Acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con Emilio?_ Se preguntó _Joaquín acabas de tener un sueño húmedo con tu ex, estás mal de la cabeza_ le dijo su conciencia. — hey ¿estás bien? ¿Joaquín? Te noto raro— dijo Matthew sacándolo de su ensoñación 

— sí, estoy bien— al parecer se había quedado dormido anoche y no se había dado cuenta — solo que estaba teniendo… una pesadilla—

— salgamos, tenemos el día libre — dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Joaquín — por cierto, Alec me marcó y me dijo que no le contestabas las llamadas ni los mensajes, que si le podías hacer saber que sigues vivo — mierda, se había olvidado de él. Ellos dos se habían salido varias veces juntos y él realmente se sentía feliz y cómodo con Alec, no quería perder eso.

—claro, después lo llamo debe de estar dormido —contestó rápido tratando de evitar ese tema. 

— Joaquín — le dijo seriamente — pasó algo más con Emilio ¿verdad? No puedes engañar a tu mejor amigo— Joaquín como respuesta solo le sonrió con culpa. 

— tal vez si haya pasado algo más por mi culpa— Matthew aspiró aire dramáticamente 

— Joaquín Bondoni Gress ¿qué vergas hiciste? — dijo frotando sus manos en su cara como signo de probable desesperación. 

— ¿si te digo no me pegas? — dijo mirándole con ojos de cachorrito a lo cual Matthew solo rodó los ojos y se rió

— ya dime que hiciste Bondoni — comenzó a picar las costillas del mencionado provocando que una carcajada saliera de la boca de este.

— para, para, para — le suplicó entre risas y retorcijones — está bien, solo no te enojes — Matthew lo miró expectante esperando a lo que diría el joven — puede ser que lo haya besado — dijo apartando la mirada de su amigo quien lo miraba como si acabara de cometer un crimen 

— ¿¡LO BESASTE!? NO TE CREO— gritó exaltando a Joaquín quien cubrió la boca de Matth para evitar más gritos 

— Cállate baboso, no hace falta que grites — dijo con el ceño fruncido

— No mames Joaquín ¿no te estabas viendo con Alec? Creí que le ibas a pedir que fueran algo más — le dijo quitando la mano de su boca — Emilio te va a dañar de nuevo, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que hace mucho

— Lo sé, no lo pude evitar — suspiró — él estaba en el baño y sin que me diera cuenta lo estaba besando, fue algo involuntario. 

— ¿Aún sientes algo por él? — le cuestionó Matthew a lo que Joaquín solo suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. 

— Sabes que él marcó una etapa realmente importante en mi vida y creo que siempre voy a sentir algo por él, tal vez si las cosas no hubieran acabado como terminaron seguiríamos juntos — Joaquín sintió como su corazón se estrujaba un poco al recordar los momentos que ellos pasaron juntos años atrás — no quiero amarlo, pero siento que a pesar de todo lo hago. Aun así, no creo querer algo con él, sufrí demasiado y me siento muy feliz con Alec, entonces no sé. —

— Bueno, piensa bien las cosas niño, solo quiero tu bienestar, ahora ¿salimos? Quiero conocer México — le dijo emocionado, Joaquín tardó en responder y su amigo al no obtener una respuesta este se subió en su regazo y mientras aplastaba los cachetes del contrario dijo con su mejor intento de una inocente voz —por favoooooor — alargando la última sílaba

— Está bien, primero deja me baño y nos vamos — le contestó finalmente mientras reía y como respuesta obtuvo un “te amo” y un beso en la frente por parte de su amigo y después este salió de su cuarto emocionado. Joaquín so sabía que habría sido de él si no hubiera conocido a Matthew.

* * *

Terminando aquel evento Emilio llegó a su casa, lo que había pasado seguía rondando por su cabeza convencido de querer olvidar tomó un baño e hizo la cena.

Al terminar de cocinar se sentó en el sillón a comer mientras veía una serie, se había servido una copa de vino, tal vez así podría relajarse un poco. En la serie la protagonista se sentaba junto a su pareja y bailaban sus problemas después de un día de trabajo "se ve divertido" pensó. 

Entonces su mente gracias a la ayuda del alcohol comenzó a divagar, _estoy tan solo_ pensó _poco a poco me he ido separado de aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron para mi_ irónicamente rió, sin quererlo así todos los recuerdos que compartía con Joaquín comenzaron a bombardear su mente abrumado al rizado.

Comenzó a recordar aquel 25 de abril, habían tenido una entrevista con exa por la mañana con Yordi todo había salido perfecto, tanto yo como Joaquín estábamos conscientes de los sentimientos por el otro. Por la noche de ese mismo día Emilio tenía una sorpresa para Joaquín, no era mucho pero estaba feliz por el resultado. 

"— Una cena? — preguntó Joaquín sorprendido por lo que había frente a él — Ay Emilio, no era necesario — dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho y lo vio con todo el amor que su corazón sentía 

— Era lo menos que podía hacer, chiquito — se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla a lo que Joaquín rió suavemente — ahora joven, siéntese que le traigo la comida — fue hasta la silla y la arrastró para que el más pequeño se sentara a lo que él respondió con un pequeño gracias 

Después de esto se dispuso a llevar la comida a la mesa, ese día tenía la casa solo para ellos dos así podrían sin problemas ser ellos mismos. 

— Oh por dios Emilio —dijo sorprendido Joaquín mientras veía lo que había cocinado el mencionado — ¿tú hiciste esto? wow está increíble — alagó el plato de comida que tenía enfrente.

Emilio había pasado horas cocinando eso esperando a que el otro joven le gustara, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.

— Muchas gracias señorito, haría lo que fuera por usted — le hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse provocando que el más pequeño riera.

— Joaquín — dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por los nervios — qui-quiero decirte que estoy tan feliz de que hayas llegado a mi vida, crecí muchísimo como persona gracias a ti y lo aprecio mucho. En pocos meses te has vuelto una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. — Joaquín le miraba con atención sintiéndose alagado por lo que el mayor le decía. 

— Sé que han sido meses de confusión, tanto para ti como para mi pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos — esta última frase tomó por sorpresa a Joaquín y antes de poder expresar su confusión Emilio siguió diciendo — no te veo como un amigo, mi cariño hace mucho pasó de aquel cariño que le tienes a un amigo por el que le tienes a esa persona especial que te hace sentir en las nubes. 

— Joaquín Bondoni Gress, estoy enamorado de ti en toda la extensión de la palabra — dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de la persona que tenía enfrente los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a aguarse — Quisieras ser mi novio? — tragó saliva y le miró expectante a su respuesta 

En ese momento Joaquín se paró de la silla, Emilio le siguió con la mirada sin saber que iba a pasar. Joaquín se paró a su lado y tomando su cara le besó, un beso lento que transmitió todo aquello que ambos sentían por el otro. Se separaron pero dejaron sus frentes juntas sintiendo un montón de cosas. 

— ¿Entonces? ¿Eso es un si? — susurró como si no quisiera romper la armonía de aquel momento haciendo reír ligeramente a Joaquín

— Contigo siempre es un si — sonrió y volvió a besarle"

— Emilio, eres un idiota — limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla — terminaste con el amor de tu vida por una estupidez y lo perdiste — se dijo a si mismo

Cansado de todo dejó los platos en el fregadero y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire al balcón de su salón, ya ahí prendió un cigarrillo, él no era mucho de fumar y solo lo hacía cuando no se sentía bien emocionalmente.

¿Debería tratar de recuperarlo? se preguntó mientras veía la ciudad ¿Me merezco el que me de una segunda oportunidad? _No_ , le respondió su subconsciente. Finalizó aquel cigarro, lo apagó y se fue a dormir sin poder dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si jamás hubiese hecho caso a lo que le decían. 


End file.
